Love always possible
by yoonsang tapkheul
Summary: "Milik siapa ini?" Hyosang bingung ketika mendapati sebuah kotak coklat dengan secarik kertas diatasnya. Toppdogg fanfic Jin hyosang (kidoh) x Jeon hojoon. Kijoon couple.
1. Chapter 1

**_Tittle : Love always possible _**

**_Cast : Jeon hojoon x Jin hyosang_**

**_ All Toppdogg & DNH Member _**

**_happy reading_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_14 februari 2010_**

Hojoon berjalan di koridor sekolah seorang diri dengan membawa sebuah kotak coklat ditangannya. Ia menunduk seperti seseorang yg akan membuat kejahatan di sekolah itu. Sepi. Tentu saja karena masih pukul 6.00 KST.

'mungkin disini..ia pasti melihatnya' Hojoon meletakkan coklat tadi di sebuah bangku kosong yg berada di kelas 9-1. Tak luput secarik kertas ia letakkan tepat diatas kotak coklat tersebut.

'sebelum ketahuan aku harus kembali ke tempat ku,' Hojoon segera duduk di tempat duduknya yg berjarak tidak jauh dari tempat itu. Tanpa Hojoon sadari, ada seseorang yg memperhatikan kelakuannya dibalik pintu kelas.

"Hai! Hojoon-ah! Selamat pagi!" Byungjoo memasuki kelas dengan riang. Seperti biasa. Dia langsung menaruh tasnya ditempat duduknya dan mendekati Hojoon. Hojoon berusaha terlihat sibuk dan tidak gugup dengan membaca buku favoritnya, matematika.

"Hai kalian berdua!" Sehyuk, Yoonchul dan Sanggyun memasuki kelas. Byungjoo berteriak kearah mereka seraya melambaikan kedua tangannya.

"Eo? Hyosang-ah!" Yoonchul melihat sebuah kotak dengan secarik kertas dibangku Hyosang dan kebetulan pemilik bangku baru saja datang.

"Wae?" Hyosang segera menghampiri Yoonchul yg tengah menaruh tasnya dengan wajah oonnya/?

"Milik siapa ini?" Hyosang bingung ketika mendapati sebuah kotak coklat dengan secarik kertas diatasnya.

"Owah! Mungkin dari fans mu lagi..coba buka suratnya!" Byungjoo yg antusias tiba-tiba datang menghampiri Hyosang yg disambut dengan lirikan sinis dari Hyosang. Byungjoo hanya senyum-senyum geje melihatnya.

"Morning!" Namjoon beserta teman-teman satu gengnya memasuki kelas dengan tampang sok cool.

"Itu apa?" Taegyun menghampiri Hyosang yg tengah membaca isi kertas tersebut. Ikje dan Minwoo ikut menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ramai-ramai?" Ibu Yoon memasuki kelas mereka. Sudah pukul 7 rupanya. Semua murid dikelas tersebut segera mengambil tempat mereka. Memperhatikan ibu Yoon yg cantik tengah menjelaskan pelajaran yg seharusnya membosankan. Sejarah.

"Baiklah sebelum istirahat coba kerjakan soal di hal 52 dan segera kumpulkan mengerti?" ucap ibu Yoon

"NE!" ucap seluruh murid serempak.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat pun tiba. Hojoon tetap duduk ditempatnya. Ia memang jarang sekali ke kantin bersama keempat temannya yg lain. Ia lebih memilih diam didalam kelas atau perpustakaan dan tetap berkutat dengan buku-buku favoritnya.

Hyosang POV

Aku bingung. Pikiranku tertuju pada pengirim kotak coklat tersebut. Entahlah seharusnya aku tidak memikirkan ini toh pasti dari fansku disekolah ini. Tapi perasaanku tidak enak.

"Aku tau siapa yg mengirimnya," Minwoo angkat bicara. Aku memperhatikan namja pendiam ini serius. Begitupulah dengan ketiga temanku yg lain.

"Siapa?" Tanya Taegyun hati-hati. Aku bisa melihat Minwoo menghela nafas malas dan kemudian menyeringai.

"Jeon Hojoon," lanjut Minwoo sok serius. Aku tersentak kaget tidak percaya. Feeling ku benar. Tapi kenapa harus namja….

"Kau serius?" Ikje bertanya pada Minwoo tidak percaya. Bibirku kaku untuk kupakai bicara. Minwoo hanya tertawa dan mengangguk menyetujui bahwa itu serius.

"Aku tadi pagi melihatnya menaruh benda itu dibangku mu," lanjut Minwoo. Aku masih terdiam tak percaya.

"Pfft.." Namjoon mulai menahan tawanya tapi sayang sekali Ikje dan Taegyun sudah tertawa lebar. Astaga, dosa apa aku…seorang namja menyukaiku?

"Ya! Hyosang-ah! Sana dekati Hojoon HAHAHA" Namjoon meledek.

"HAHA ternyata kau laku di kalangan pria ya HAHA" Ikje tak kalah meledekku.

"Kutu buku pula HAHAHA" Taegyun juga ikutan meledek. Minwoo tertawa lebar.

'Argghh sial!' aku melempar kertas dan kotak coklat itu ke sembarang arah sehingga membuat coklat yg ada didalamnya berserakkan.

"DIAM KALIAN BERENGSEK!" Aku kesal. Ya benar-benar kesal. Aku meninggalkan mereka yg tiba-tiba diam. Sudahlah aku tidak peduli. Aku keluar dan berjalan menuju gedung sekolah, mencari toilet terdekat. Aku rasa aku tidak akan mengikuti kelas pak Han.

Hyosang POV END

"Tidakkah kita terlalu kasar dengannya?" Minwoo membuka suara setelah beberapa detik hening karena kemarahan Hyosang tadi.

"Kasar? Benarkah? Kita hanya bercanda kawan. Sudahlah ayo masuk kelas," jawab Namjoon, ia enggan untuk membahas hal tersebut. Tanpa basa basi Namjoon meninggalkan ketiga temannya yg terbingung-bingung.

Di kelas, Namjoon mendadak berubah menjadi pendiam. Sanggyun yg duduk disebelahnya menyadari perubahan teman sebangkunya itu namun ia tidak mau bertanya apapun. Baginya itu bukan urusannya dan ia sedang malas untuk membuka suara saat ini.

"Baik anak-anak, absen dulu…Jung Younggi?" pak Han yg telah tiba segera mengabsen seluruh murid kelas 9-1 untuk memastikan apakah lengkap atau tidak.

" Jeon Hojoon?"

"Ne!" Hojoon berteriak dari bangkunya.

"Jin Hyosang?" sepi. Tidak ada yg menjawab. Yoonchul yg menyadari bangku sebelahnya kosong pun bingung.

"Jin Hyosang?" sekali lagi pak Han memanggil dan tidak ada jawaban satupun selain pemandangan murid-murid 9-1 yg celingukan bingung mencari org yg dipanggil tidak menjawab.

"Kalian tau dimana Hyosang?" Pak Han bertanya. Sebagian besar hanya menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Yoonchul-ah? Kau tau dimana Hyosang?" Pak Han bertanya pada Yoonchul. Pertanyaan yg seperti menuduh mungkin.

"Tidak pak..coba tanyakan ke mereka berempat. Ikje, Taegyun, Minwoo, dan Namjoon," jawab Yoonchul seraya menunjuk org yg dimaksud.

"Kurang tau pak, tadi kami berpisah di basecamp..entah kemana ia sekarang, ponselnya pun tidak aktif," ucap Ikje mewakili. Pak Han menghela nafas sejenak.

"Baiklah, jika kalian melihat dia tolong suruh ke ruangan bapak nanti," pinta Pak Han dan dijawab dengan anggukan kepala seluruh murid 9-1. Pak Han pun kembali mengabsen seluruh murid dan melanjutkan dengan pelajarannya.

Disisi lain, Hojoon masih berkutat dengan pikirannya.

'apa Hyosang tau kalau aku yg mengirimnya? Ah mana mungkin..jelas saja tadi pagi sepi! Lalu kemana dia? Rasanya kelas ini suram kalau tidak ada Hyosang' Hojoon tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran yg diberikan oleh Pak Han untuk pertama kalinya. Ya, pertama kalinya ia tidak bisa fokus dengan pelajaran.

"Kau tak apa?" Sehyuk yg duduk disebelahnya menyadari keanehan Hojoon. Ia bertanya dengan suara pelan, sepelan mungkin sehingga membuat Pak Han tidak menghentikan pelajarannya karena mendengar suaranya dan kemudian menghukumnya. Hojoon tidak menjawab. Ia melamun. Berpikir hal yg seharusnya tidak ia pikirkan.

"Hojoon-ah," Sehyuk menepuk pundak Hojoon. Hojoon gelagapan/? Ia melihat Sehyuk dan segera membuat senyuman tipis dibibirnya. Membenarkan kacamatanya dan kembali fokus dengan pelajaran yg diberikan Pak Han tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehyuk. Sehyuk bingung dengan kelakuan temannya ini. Tidak seperti biasanya.

.

.

Tett.. bel pulang tiba. Seperti biasa mereka bersiap untuk pulang dan membereskan semuanya.

"Yah..Sanggyun pulang lebih dulu lagi," ucap Byungjoo yg melihat Sanggyun terburu-buru keluar kelas.

"Hai! Kalian datang ya! Ke pesta malam ini!" ucap Sohee seraya membagi-bagikan undangan.

"Eo? Valentine party?" Byungjoo membaca undangan tersebut.

"Kau datang?" Sehyuk bertanya pada Yoonchul yg dibalas dengan gelengan kepala. Sehyuk menatap Byungjoo malas.

"Aku tau apa yg akan kau ucapkan," Byungjoo berusaha menebak dari raut muka Sehyuk.

"Kau pasti tidak akan datang kan? Karena Yoonchul tidak datang dan aku rasa Sanggyun pun tidak akan datang..ah sudahlah," Byungjoo kesal namun Sehyuk tidak peduli dengan hal itu.

"Ah! Hojoon-ah! Kau…apa nanti malam kau mau datang?" Byungjoo bertanya dengan memasang wajah aegyonya/?

"Iya..aku akan menemanimu," Hojoon menjawab dengan suara pelan. Pikirannya masih pada Hyosang.

"Kau yakin? DNH Band datang?" suara-suara murid perempuan diluar sana sungguh keras sehingga membuat Hojoon tertarik mendengarnya/?

'Ah? DNH Band? Aku harap Hyosang ada disana..ah pasti dia datang haha' batin Hojoon senang. Ia semangat membereskan barang nya dan segera pulang dengan ketiga temannya itu.

.

.

.

"Kau sudah siap?" Byungjoo mulai menyalakan motornya kembali setelah mematikannya sejenak untuk memanggil Hojoon turun dari kamarnya.

"Ayo kita berangkat," Hojoon segera naik ke motor Byungjoo dan segera melesat menuju sekolah.

Aula SMP N 1 Daegu rupanya telah ramai dengan murid-murid kelas 7 hingga 9. Hyosang dan kawan-kawan tengah bersiap dibelakang panggung. Mereka akan menampilkan beberapa lagu hits mereka yg sepertinya cocok dengan suasana malam ini.

"Baiklah! Untuk pembuka pertama mari kita lihat penampilan memukau dari 5 namja tampan! DNH Band dengan The Boy's Like Me" Mc Dongsung membuka acara 'Valentine's Party' malam ini. Semua murid tampak terpukau mendengar suara merdu milik Hyosang dan alunan musik yg pas.

Diatas stage, mata Hyosang tiba-tiba tertuju pada sosok Hojoon yg tengah menikmati minumannya seorang diri dipojokkan. Sepertinya Hojoon tidak menyadari jika Hyosang tengah memperhatikannya.

-SKIP-

Di basecamp, Kim Seokjin yg merupakan manajer dari DNH Band memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri karena akan pindah ke amerika.

"Ya! Seokjin-ah!" Ikje merengek/? Ia tidak ingin Seokjin mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

"Maaf kawan, aku pergi dulu," ucap Seokjin datar. Ia segera keluar basecamp dan menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Bagaimana ini?" Taegyun menghela nafas. Hyosang memutar otaknya/? Berpikir.

"Ah aku tau siapa yg bisa menggantikan dia," Namjoon membuka suara. Semua mata kini tertuju padanya.

"Siapa?" tanya Ikje. Namjoon tersenyum menyeringai.

"Jeon Hojoon," ucapnya. Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari teman-temannya selain tatapan bingung tak percaya.

"Kenapa harus dia?" Minwoo angkat bicara. Hyosang terlihat menahan amarahnya. Ia tau bahwa ini akal-akalan Namjoon agar pria berlesung pipi tersebut bebas meledeknya setiap hari. Minwoo yg menyadari itu hanya bisa prihatin dengan sikap teman-temannya.

"Sudahlan..nanti kalian ribut lagi, cari saja yg lain," Taegyun melerai. Ia mencoba mencegah perpecahan yg akan terjadi jika diteruskan.

"Tidak tidak, aku sudah menghubunginya.." ucap Namjoon mantap, ia melirik kearah Hyosang yg sepertinya tengah geram terhadapnya.

"Permisi?" tanya seseorang dari luar pintu pelan.

"Masuk lah..Hojoon-ah!" Namjoon mempersilahkan. Ikje, Taegyun, Minwoo dan tak kalah Hyosang mengalihkan pandangannya kesumber suara. Jeon Hojoon. Dengan malu-malu namja berkacamata ini masuk kedalam markas besar DNH Band yg sedikit berantakan.

"Selamat! Kau diterima masuk sebagai Manajer dari DNH Band!" ucap Namjoon memberi selamat. Minwoo yg ragu segera menepuk tangannya dan tersenyum untuk menandakan selamat datang kepada Hojoon.

"G...gomawo," ucap Hojoon tergagap-gagap. Ia senang diterima sebagai bagian dari DNH Band.

"Kau yakin? Kutu buku ini jadi manajer kita?" Hyosang sedikit meledek. Ikje dan Taegyun menatap Hyosang bingung. Hojoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya entah apa yg dipikirkan olehnya.

"Wae? Apa ada yg salah jika seorang kutu buku menjadi manajer kita? Bukan kan lebih baik seperti itu daripada Seokjin yg selalu sok popular dibandingkan kita? Jujur saja aku benci dengan dia," ucap Namjoon dengan nada sedikit kesal. Minwoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Sudahlah, aku susah payah membujuknya. Kalau kau tidak mau, aku keluar dari sini!" ujar Namjoon dan segera keluar dari tempat itu menuju kelasnya. Hojoon tetap setia menunduk. Hyosang masih berusaha menenangkan emosinya.

"Sudahlah, Hyosang-ah..hm?" Ikje mencoba merayu Hyosang agar mau menerima Hojoon sebagai manajer mereka. Hyosang sebenarnya mau saja tapi ia takut jika Hojoon akan dipermainkan oleh teman-teman satu bandnya itu. Hyosang menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah, selamat datang disini. Aku harap kau betah," ucap Hyosang datang. Ia segera bergegas keluar dan berjalan menuju kelasnya seorang diri.

"Hah sudahlah mereka itu memang selalu begitu," ucap Ikje mencoba menenangkan Hojoon. Hojoon mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo kita juga ke kelas, atau kau mau tetap disini?" canda Taegyun. Mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju kelas bersama.

.

.

.

.

_-To be continued-_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tittle : Love always possible (part 2) **_

_**Cast : Jeon hojoon x Jin hyosang**_

_** All Toppdogg & DNH member **_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Seminggu berlalu, hari-hari mereka lalui bersama. Hojoon masih setia menjadi manajer. Tapi sayangnya ia sering disuruh-suruh oleh member DNH seperti pembantu. Hanya Hyosang yg tidak memperlakukannya seperti itu, bahkan Hyosang jarang sekali berbicara dengan Hojoon. Sampai suatu hari setelah pelajaran olahraga mereka berlima istirahat di basecamp.

"Hojoon-ah! Ambilkan aku minum dikantin atas," perintah Namjoon seenaknya. Hojoon mengangguk dan hendak berjalan menuju kantin atas yg terletak dilantai 3. Diluar Hyosang segera menahan Hojoon, ia menarik namja itu ke belakang gedung.

"A..ada apa?" tanya Hojoon gugup. Hyosang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau! Kenapa kau mau disuruh-suruh oleh mereka itu?!" Hyosang sedikit membentak. Hojoon hanya menundukkan kepalanya takut.

"ngg..bukankah itu tugas manajer?" jawab Hojoon polos. Hyosang berdecak kesal. Hojoon tidak mau berlama-lama ia mendorong Hyosang jauh dan segera berjalan menuju lantai tiga untuk membeli apa yg diminta oleh Namjoon dan kawan-kawannya. Baru lantai ke dua Hojoon sudah menarik nafas berat. Pandangannya buram. Pagi tadi memang ia belum makan.

'mungkin ini efek lapar, aku akan membeli makan sekalian nanti' batinnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya. Baru saja setengah jalan kepalanya pusing..

Brukk…

.

.

.

Dikelas, semua murid sudah kembali ketempatnya. Namjoon Ikje dan Taegyun masih tertawa-tawa entah membicarakan apa. Minwoo diam. Ia menghawatirkan Hojoon yg belum kembali setelah istirahat tadi. Sehyuk, Byungjoo, sanggyun dan Yoonchul sedang tidak ada dikelas. Dan Hyosang duduk seorang diri dibangkunya menghindari teman-temannya.

"Hyosang!" Sehyuk memasuki kelas dengan sedikit membentak kemudian menarik kerah baju Hyosang kasar. Sontak seisi kelas menjadi hening dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sehyuk dan Hyosang. Dengan sekali hentakan Hyosang terjatuh. Sehyuk memukulnya.

"KAU BISA TIDAK JANGAN TERLALU KERAS PADA HOJOON?!" suara Sehyuk mengeras. Hyosang meringis kesakitan. Byungjoo segera berlari menghampiri Sehyuk dan berusaha menenangkannya.

"BERENGSEK KAU!" maki Sehyuk. Byungjoo segera menarik Sehyuk keluar kelas untuk menjauhi Hyosang.

Disisi lain, teman-teman Hyosang. Minwoo, Taegyun dan Ikje datang membantu Hyosang untuk bangun. Kecuali Namjoon. Ia hanya menyeringai kecil dibangkunya.

"Ada apa dengan Hojoon?" Minwoo menghampiri ketua OSIS itu dengan hati-hati. Ia penasaran dengan keadaan Hojoon saat ini.

"Hojoon masuk rumah sakit, ia mendapat 2 jahitan di kepalanya karena terjatuh dari tangga. Ia juga dirawat karena terkena usus buntu dan harus menjalani operasi besok pagi," jelas Byungjoo. Sehyuk memegang kepalanya. Menengadahkannya keatas. Ia kesal Sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu oleh mereka.

"Lebih baik kau kembali ke kelas Minwoo-ya..aku akan menenangkan dia dulu," ujar Byungjoo pelan. Minwoo mengangguk mengerti dan segera berjalan menuju kelas. Ia menceritakan semuanya ke teman-temannya.

.

.

.

Keesokannya, Hyosang dan kawan-kawan datang ke rumah sakit yg dituju seusai pulang sekolah. Hyosang berniat untuk meminta maaf pada Hojoon.

"Permisi?" Ibu Hojoon mempersilahkan mereka berlima masuk. Didalam, terlihat Sehyuk, sanggyun, Byungjoo, dan Yoonchul tengah bercanda dengan Hojoon yg sepertinya sudah pulih. Hyosang dan teman-temannya memberi salam. Mereka menunduk. Sehyuk melirik mereka sinis. Terutama pada Hyosang.

"Hojoon-ah..ini..cepat sembuh ya," Minwoo meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan yg mereka beli tadi sebelum ke rumah sakit. Hojoon tersenyum ramah. Hyosang menyenggol perut Ikje disebelahnya. Menandakan sekarang waktunya/?

"Hojoon-ah…maafkan kami sudah kasar padamu," Ikje dan Taegyun membungkuk meminta maaf. Namun Namjoon masih keras kepala. Ia tidak mau meminta maaf karena ia pikir itu bukan salahnya. Minwoo menatap Namjoon sinis, akhirnya Namjoon mau untuk membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada Hojoon. Namja berkaca mata tersebut tersenyum ramah kearah mereka.

"Aku sudah memaafkan kalian," ujar Hojoon. Mereka semua senang, karena Hojoon tidak menaruh dendam pada mereka.

"Bisa kah aku berbicara berdua denganmu, Hojoon-ah?" pinta Hyosang. Tanpa disuruh, mereka semua meninggalkan Hojoon seorang diri dengan Hyosang.

"Maaf…sudah membentakmu waktu itu," ucap Hyosang. Ia mendekati Hojoon perlahan.

"Tak apa..seharusnya aku mendengarmu..aku yg salah..maaf," sesal Hojoon dan kembali menunduk. Hyosang tiba-tiba memeluk Hojoon sehingga membuat namja berkacamata itu terkejut. Wajahnya bersemu merah/? Dan bekas jahitan diperutnya terasa nyeri.

-SKIP-

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan berlalu, hubungan mereka kembali membaik. Namjoon bahkan tidak lagi menyuruh Hojoon dengan kasar.

"bagaiman band nya? Nanti pas acara kelulusan kalian bawakan beberapa lagu ya," ujar Jiwon sebagai ketua panitia Acara Kelulusan SMP N 1 Daegu. Mereka tengah rapat untuk Acara Kelulusan nanti. Sehyuk sebagai ketua OSIS hadir dalam rapat begitupula dengan Hojoon dan Hyosang yg mewakili DNH Band. Semua menyetujui dan segera melakukan persiapan serta belajar untuk ujian akhir nanti.

.

.

.

Ujian akhir usai, dan tentunya Hojoon mendapat kan nilai paling tinggi disekolah.

"Selamat ya! Lagi-lagi kau juara kelas!" puji Byungjoo bangga. Hojoon tersipu malu dengan pujian temannya itu.

"Peringkat kedua dipegang oleh Sehyuk dan ketiga oleh Andy dari kelas 9-3," ucap Sanggyun yg tiba-tiba datang disusul dengan Sehyuk dan Yoonchul.

"Owah! Kita makan besar! Sehyuk dan Hojoon kalian berdua yg traktir ya!" ucap Byungjoo senang. Sanggyun memberikan selamat pada Hojoon begitu pula Sehyuk dan Yoonchul.

"Terima kasih..tapi lain kali ya? Aku sedang sibuk mempersiapkan DNH Band maaf..aku janji akan mentraktir kalian seusai acara," ucap Hojoon melas. Ia segera bersiap menuju basecamp karena ini jadwal latihan mereka. Teman-temannya mengiyakan dan memberi semangat pada Hojoon.

.

.

Di basecamp suara drum gitar beradu. Berisik.

"Maaf aku terlambat," ujar Hojoon sedikit membungkuk.

"Tak apa, kita sudah latihan 3 kali tadi. Bolehkan kita istirahat?" ujar Taegyun yg kelelahan memetik bass nya/?

"Iya silakan saja, aku mau mengecek berkas yg ada," Hojoon duduk disofa dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertasnya.

"Apa itu?" tanya Minwoo penasaran dan menghampiri Hojoon yg sepertinya fokus dengan kertas itu.

"Ah ini…susunan acaranya..jadi nanti kalian tampil diawal acara dengan satu lagu dan akhir acara dengan dua lagu," jelas Hojoon. Yg lain hanya mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah! Semangat! Ayo latihan lagi!" ucap Namjoon dan segera menabuh drum nya. Hyosang tersenyum melihat Hojoon, begitupulah sebaliknya.

.

.

.

Malam yg ditunggu pun tiba, Jiwon sebagai koordinator mempersiapkan semuanya.

"Ayo kalian masuk saja dulu untuk membuka dan menunggu orang tua murid yg lainnya datang. Light!," perintah Jiwon yg sok sibuk mondar-mandir dibelakang panggung/?

'Semangat DNH!' batin Hojoon, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya untuk memberi semangat pada mereka berlima.

Lagu pertama dibuka dengan judul Do It. Hojoon masih setia dibelakang memberi dukungan pada mereka.

"Selamat malam kepala sekolah! ketua osis baru dan lama serta para undangan yg berbahagia!," ucap Hyunho membuka acara.

"Malam ini kita akan merayakan acara kelulusan siswa-siswi kelas 9 SMP N 1 Daegu! Hyunho bacakan isi acaranya!," ucap Dongsung.

"Baiklah Dongsung-ah, saya akan membacakan isi acaranya….." acara utama dimulai. Hyosang menenggak air minumnya dan sedikit berlatih mengingat liriknya. Mereka menunggu giliran dengan santai tanpa gugup sedikit pun. Malah Hojoon lah yg merasa gugup. Tangannya kedinginan padahal suhu diruangan tersebut tidak begitu dingin dan ia sudah mengenakan syalnya.

"Baiklah karena sudah selesai, mari kita sambut penampilan yg ditunggu tunggu oleh semua hadirin yg ada disini!" kembali Hyunho membuka acara.

"Okay! Kita sambut! DNH Band!" teriak Dongsung diikuti Hyunho dan sorak sorai murid-murid SMP N 1 Daegu. Hyosang dan kawan-kawan segera bersiap. Membawakan dua buah lagu yg telah mereka siapkan dengan sukses. Acara pun ditutup dengan lagu 'Taxy on the phone' yg menghantarkan org tua murid dan para hadirin yg lelah untuk kembali pulang. Hojoon tersenyum senang karena acara ini akan sukses.

"Hojoon-ah!" teriak Byungjoo dan menghampiri Hojoon disusul dengan Sehyuk.

"Kemana yg lain?" tanya Hojoon yg tidak mendapati Yoonchul dan Sanggyun bersama mereka.

"Entahlah..biarkan saja mereka," suara Byungjoo sedikit kesal. Hojoon bingung dengan kelakuan temannya itu.

"Kalian berdua ayo ikut! Kami mau mengadakan pesta kecil di café langganan kami," ajak Hyosang, ia sudah mulai dekat dengan Sehyuk dan Byungjoo.

Mata byungjoo kemudian tertuju pada sosok manusia/? Yang lewat dengan tergesa-gesa byungjoo mengkutinya "maaf teman-teman sepertinya aku ada sedikit yang harus aku lakukan" byungjoo setengah berteriak sambil menjauh/?

"eung...aku rasa aku juga tidak bisa aku harus mengurus sisa-sisa acara" sesal sehyuk

Yang lain kelihatannya kecewa tetapi mereka segera mengerti.

.

.

.

Di café itu cukup sepi, karena sudah pukul 11.00 p.m KST.

"Yea! Bentar lagi kita menjadi org dewasa!" ujar Namjoon senang. Mereka bercanda, tertawa riang dan sedikit mengenang masa-masa SMP nya dulu.

"Ehm…aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa lagi menjadi manajer kalian.." Hojoon membuka suara. Kini suasana menjadi hening.

"lagipula aku akan fokus dengan sekolahku nanti..aku mengejar beasiswa ke eropa..kalian bisa mencari pengganti ku dari sekarang..mian," Hojoon berusaha tersenyum tegar. Walaupun sering diperlakukan yg tidak baik dengan mereka tapi Hojoon senang bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka terutama bersama Hyosang. Namja yg ia suka sejak lama. bahkan sampai saat ini ia tidak berani mengutarakan perasaannya pada Hyosang. Ia hanya bisa memendamnya seorang diri. Yah walaupun terkadang curhat pada Byungjoo yg sudah lama dekat dengannya.

"Hm..baiklah..semoga kau berhasil," ucap Ikje menyemangati. Minwoo dan Taegyun ikut menyemangati Hojoon begitupula dengan Byungjoo dan Sehyuk. Namjoon terdiam. Ia menunduk menyesali kesalahannya.

"Ikut aku," tiba-tiba Hyosang menarik kasar lengan Hojoon. Dan lain memasang tampang cengo/? Melihat tindakan hyosang. hyosang menarik hojoon menuju ke samping café yg sepi. Hojoon merasa tidak enak hati/? Dan ingin segera pergi dia mendorong Hyosang agar menjauh darinya. Tapi Hyosang menahan Hojoon kuat.

Cup..

Bibir mereka terpaut. Mata hojoon otomatis melebar/? Karna kaget. Secepat kilat Hojoon mendorong Hyosang dengan kasar. Hojoon menunduk, ia menangis.

"Kenapa?" Hyosang menyadari kelakuan Hojoon. Ia perlahan mendekati Hojoon dan mendekapnya dalam pelukan.

"Maaf.." lanjut Hyosang. Ia bisa merasakan Hojoon yg tengah terisak didadanya.

"Kenapa kau melakukan itu?" Hojoon membuka suara. Hyosang terdiam. Ia berfikir.

'Hyosang bodoh..bagaimana aku bisa menciumnya jika aku tidak menyukainya..ah benarkah aku tidak menyukainya? Tapi.. mana mungkin aku menyukai seorang Hojoon!' Hyosang bingung dengan perasaannya. Ia berusaha menepis semua kemungkinan yg mungkin terjadi tapi tidak bisa.  
>"Aku..sendiri tidak tau.." Hyosang terbata-bata. Ia takut perkataannya salah dan menyakitinya. Hojoon mengangkat kepalanya. Ia menatap Hyosang begitupula sebaliknya. Tanpa disadari, bibir Hyosang kembali mendarat ke bibir Hojoon. Tanpa penolakan kali ini, Hojoon menerimanya.<p>

"Pfftt.." Hyosang melepasnya dan menggaruk kepalanya yg gatal karna belum keramas /g

"Kenapa?" Hojoon membenarkan kacamatanya. Ia bingung dengan kelakuan Hyosang yg tidak seperti biasanya.

"Ehm..mulai sekarang kau adalah milikku! Jgn kemana-mana! Kau tidak boleh jauh dariku! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi mengerti?" Hojoon terdiam mendengar perkataan Hyosang yang terdengar seperti intruksi.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Hojoon bingung. Ia masih tak percaya dengan ucapan Hyosang tadi.

"Hahahahaha!" hyosang tertawa gaje. " Aku tau semuanya, kau yg memberikanku coklat ketika valentine kan? Tulisanmu sangat buruk..kau juga meminta bantuan Namjoon agar bisa dekat denganku kan? Tapi sayangnya dia memperlakukanmu dengan kasar! Hah..aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu lagi, aku berjanji akan menjagamu..will you?" Hojoon cengo/? Hyosang mengetahui semuanya padahal ia tidak memberitahukannya terutama tentang coklat itu. 'Bagaimana Hyosang bisa tau' pikir Hojoon. Namja berkacamata ini mengangguk perlahan. Sedikit ragu. Apakah benar ini Hyosang yg selama ini ia kenal? Dia memiliki perasaan yg sama dengan Hojoon? Hyosang memperhatikan Hojoon tenang. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Sudahlah, aku sudah tau dengan jawabanmu. Ingat saja kata-kataku! Ayo masuk kau akan sakit jika diluar terus," Hyosang memeluk sejenak Hojoon sebelum akhirnya mereka masuk kedalam café

.

.

-END-


End file.
